Down the Winding Road
by FreyReh
Summary: Hook sacrificed himself to save them, and now Emma will stop at nothing to get him back. POST-Neverland
1. Chapter 1

Title: Down the Winding Road

Summary: Hook sacrificed himself to save them, and now Emma will stop at nothing to get him back.

Rated: T for now, will go up in later chapters  
Pairing: Captain Swan!  
Genre: Adventure/Drama/Romance  
Dis: I don't own OUAT!

.

.

.

**Prologue**

"You can't…"

"Aye. I can. Now _go_."

"But…" She looked at him, grabbed at the lapels of his jacket like she had before, desperate fingers clenching against the tough leather. "I won't let you. There _has_ to be another way. Just come with us. We can make it together."

His hand came up to cup her cheek and he offered her a sad smile. His blue eyes filled with determination: he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Behind them came the soft gasps of her mother and son. She heard Neal say something but she was suddenly pushed back into the arms of her father.

"GO!" he shouted, pulling out his sword.

They had tricked Pan, gotten Henry: then Hook had the most brilliant idea ever. If Henry had the heart of the truest believer, and he believed in Tinker Bell: she could obtain the magic needed to get home. Henry had only needed to say it once and suddenly the little fairy had regrown her wings. She had laughed, clapped her hands together, and then said she had a way to get them home. She had obtained pixie dust thanks to the fairies of Pixie Hollow that never liked Pan in the first place and were happy to cause some chaos in his fold. There they were, with a means to leave, and he'd pushed her away to save herself.

She had wanted to fight, to argue, but suddenly a plume of purple smoke surrounded them and she was on the Jolly Roger. She ran to the edge of it in time to see Pan emerge. She felt his dark glare and he came for them but Hook was taking to the sky as well thanks to the effects of the dust. He cut Pan off as Regina and Gold coated the ship with a green light. Emma watched as man and demon clashed in a tangle of limbs and swords.

"Mom!" shouted Henry and he was at her side, watching along with her.

Pan fell into the water and for a moment Emma thought everything was going to be okay. That they were all going to make it. She should have known better. A screech filled the skies and it grew dark just as the ship lifted off. All heads turned to the Shadow as it came right for Hook. Emma screamed when she saw it grab Hook and she heard his pained shout as Pan rose from the water: injured but alive.

"You think you can defeat me?! I'm PETER PAN!" He looked to the Shadow. "Be rid of him. Send him where he'll never be able to see his precious friends ever again. Forever alone, right Hook? Game. OVER."

Before Emma could plead with Gold or Regina to help Hook, a green portal opened and he was tossed into it. Emma had a startling fear that Pan would be able to catch up to them and take Henry but then something marvelous happened. Lights, hundreds of lights filled the skies and attacked Pan and the Shadow.

"Fairies," shouted Tink. "They're giving us a chance. And look!"

Out of the water came the mermaids, attacking Pan and the Shadow as well: the bellow of their shell horns reverberating in her ears. Apparently, they were as tired as the fairies were at being minions to the evil child. It was the last thing she saw before leaving Neverland. A blur of stars followed as streams of green and gold sparkled around them but all she could do was stare back at the land that was nothing but a bright star. Hook had sacrificed himself to ensure their safety and suddenly she felt a small piece of her heart break.

Now, she sat at the end of the dock the Jolly Roger called home, sad green eyes looking out at the water, arms wrapped around her drawn up legs. The wind fluttered her blonde locks, the salty sea air caressing her skin the same way he had before…

Before her world split apart.

She hadn't thought about it…hadn't processed what just happened until they were all out of Neverland and back in Storybrooke. All had celebrated upon their return. Even now a welcome home party was being thrown but she didn't feel much like celebrating.

His sacrifice enabled their escape. He'd stayed behind to fight the beast, the shadow, so that she could bring her son home. He told her once, after a moment of weakness in Neverland, that he cared for her…had been falling in love with her and she hadn't believed it. Couldn't believe it.

Until now.

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a magical bean, one of the two in her possession. She had left a note for her parents. She hadn't wanted them to try and stop her or help her since David had almost died on their last journey to save Henry. She left another for Neal along with her apologies. Sorry that she had to tell him in a note that her heart belonged to another and sorry that she wasn't willing to give them another chance. She asked that he take care of Henry, especially if she didn't come back.

The only ones she actually told about this had been Henry and Regina. Surprisingly, Regina had been supportive of her going, and Emma was almost certain it wasn't just because she was letting Henry stay with Regina while she was gone. Henry had wanted to come but understood her wish to want to keep him safe.

"I'll be back. This isn't goodbye," she had said, kneeling down to his level, her voice filled with promise and love.

"I know. I love you mom… and I know you love me: but you love Hook, too. You're meant to be together."

"You don't think it should be me and your dad anymore?" she asked carefully.

"I saw how he looked at you, and he kissed you, and you've been so sad since coming back," he said intuitively. "I know you have to go. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

It was then Regina left the room then came back.

"Here," said Regina, handing her a plum velvet bag. Emma opened it and her eyes had widened when seeing the contents. Pixie dust. "You never know when you'll need it. Courtesy of Tinker Bell since she got her wings back. She won't be too upset I gave it away once I tell her what for. I just used some to enhance a protection spell around Storybrooke against anything nasty that wants to enter."

Like the Shadow coming back for Henry if the fairies and mermaids failed in defeating him. Suddenly, Emma felt guilty for leaving so soon, but if the Shadow and Pan made another move to take Henry they needed Hook to fight them just as much as anyone else. She had hugged and kissed Henry goodbye, had gone to drop off the letters, and then finally came here. Standing up she looked out at the sea once more before pressing her lips to the bean.

"Killian Jones. Bring me to him."

She tossed the bean in the water and after a moment a swirling green vortex opened. She had her own sword, pixie dust, and street smarts: not to mention a few tricks up her sleeve. She was the Savior, the product of true love, and a goddam mother to the most understanding child in the world. She could do this. She would find him and bring him home. Bending down to retrieve the small pack she would carry she shouldered it, the leather of her red coat protesting slightly at the movement before jumping forward in the search of something she never thought she'd ever have.

True love.

She fell, body twisting and turning as green light flashed around her. She wasn't sure how long she remained in the portal but when it finally spit her out it wasn't gently. She tumbled through branches, hands struggling for purchase until she landed flat on her back on a hard surface. Groaning she opened her eyes, sitting up slowly, bringing a hand up to her aching head. She looked around her and frowned. Was she back at the Enchanted Forest? The place looked familiar. She stood; brushing the seat of her pants off and then froze when noticing just what it was she was standing on. It wasn't grass, but a brick road: a yellow brick road.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said.

One way the golden road curved into a dark, deep wood and the other way it went into a field of what looked like wheat. She had no idea where to go so she reached into the pocket of her jacket not for the magic bean but for something else. Something she had almost forgotten about and was now happy to have. The enchanted compass had guided her to her heart's desire before, now she only hoped it would do it again.

"You know what I want," she said to it while the needle spun around in circles. "Point me in the right direction."

Slowly, it stopped spinning: toward the dark forest that loomed before her.

"Of course," she said, pocketing the item. "It couldn't be the wheat field…"

Adjusting her pack she headed toward the woods that lacked any sort of color. Everything looked dead and she wondered why that was considering that there was a healthy field of wheat just behind her. She wondered if this place was anything like the movie she had watched. She paused as a large, black crow landed on a branch to her right. He cawed, as if warning her off, but she ignored the bird's warning. If she had to go into the dark forest to find him, she would, and it wasn't like she was a defenseless little girl. She could handle whatever this place could throw at her; at least, she hoped so.

"Here's hoping there's no flying monkeys in there," she muttered. "Oz. Just _great_."

.

.

.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking. Hours blended together and her body was starting to tire. Trekking in the jungles of Neverland had prepped her for walking in the dark forest of Oz but after walking past hundreds of dead trees she was ready for a break. Picking a log to sit on, making sure there was nothing in or around it to attack her; she pulled out a bottle of water from her pack. Uncapping it she took a long drink. She had checked the compass a few other times and it continued to point in the direction the yellow brick road went. Wasn't that the point? Follow the yellow brick road or whatever. So far her journey was pretty dull and she hoped it remained that way.

Capping her water she put it back in her pack. She was ready to start walking again when a stick cracked behind her. Weary, she put her hand on her sword, emerald eyes scanning the area. Holding her breath she listened and in the distance she heard a faint sound of marching. Cursing she leapt over the fallen log and hid just as an army of men turned the corner. The men were dressed in white armor, and leading them was a man on a white horse. There was an emblem on the armor that she couldn't make out and he held up his hand to signal his men to stop.

"This was where she said the traveler would be," he said. "Find the woman in red!"

'_Shit_,' she thought to herself, looking down at her red jacket. They already knew she was here? She stayed where she was, because her instincts told her that these were bad people. She had to wonder who they worked for, and how much of the movie was true in this world. Before she could even race through the possibilities fire rained down on the men in front of her and the one horse neighed and grew skittish. Men shouted as they smacked at the balls of fire on their chests.

"WITCH!" shouted the leader, drawing his sword. "She's here! Kill her on sight!"

"Now, now Crowe, is that any way to greet an old friend?" asked a voice directly above her and Emma looked up to see a female figure hidden beneath a black cloak.

"We were never friends," he shouted and Emma's skin crawled at the cackle that followed.

"Perhaps, now leave my woods before I turn you all into toads!"

"The queen-" he started but was cut off and Emma looked up to see that the woman in the tree was looking directly at her. Her hand was outstretched and Emma caught a flash of green skin.

_No. Freaking. Way._

"It was clear that I was to reside here in peace," said the Witch. "Now leave. I saw no traveler in red in these woods."

"The queen wishes her to die," choked Crowe whom was at the mercy of the Witch.

"Mindless fool," sneered the Witch, releasing the guard with a flick of her wrist. "You think I give a _damn_ what the bloody queen wants? You tell your highness that I'll do her the favor of ending the traveler, but to keep her ruby red toes _out_ of my woods."

"Fine," said the lead guard and after a few moments he and his men were gone.

Emma sighed in relief, crawling out of her hiding spot and standing up in the middle of the road. She looked up as the black robed figure floated down from her spot in the tree. After a moment her hood was drawn and Emma's suspicions were confirmed. Raven black hair fell down in waves and framed a green tinted face. The woman wasn't ugly; she had a beauty about her: even with her almost black eyes.

"Hello Dearie," said the woman, smiling, and Emma felt a chill go down her back at the use of '_Dearie'_.

"Hi," said Emma, taking a step back, booted heel clicking against brick.

"Oh Traveler if it is ME you fear then you are indeed NOT from here," she said, tilting her head to the side. "We've gained few visitors here from Wonderland but no. No. You're different, aren't you?"

"I'm not from Wonderland," said Emma. "Haven't been there yet. Don't plan on it anytime soon."

"Hm." The witch tapped a black fingernail to her lips, a calculating look about her. "Where then?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" asked Emma. "I don't know you."

"The queen wants you dead. You've piqued my interest. There is only one reason why. She fears you. _Why_, I wonder…"

"Look," said Emma, tired of chatting. "I came here to find someone. That is all. Then I'll be gone."

"Oh?" The witch leaned against a dead tree, cloak falling open to reveal black, leather pants and black boots that went up to her knee. She had a dagger cinched with a belt at her side and wore a black blouse with a matching corset that made her look more like a pirate than a witch. Then again, she had pirates on her mind. "Wouldn't be a fellow with a hooked hand that you're looking for, is it?"

Emma drew her sword and pointed it at the witch who only had a bored expression on her face.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Where do you _think_?" asked the witch, making Emma frown.

"The Queen?" asked Emma.

"Of course."

Emma frowned at this. Just who was this Queen and why did she want her dead? The Wicked Witch of the West was before her and had SAVED her. That was completely backwards. Then again, she'd just been in Neverland where Peter Pan was the big bad.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to go to where this queen is," said Emma, making the witch laugh. And laugh. And Laugh. AND LAUGH.

"One does not simply enter the queen's realm undetected. You saw for yourself how insightful she is. You haven't been here long and already she wanted your blood."

"Yet they feared you. Why?" asked Emma.

"Because," said the witch. "I and my sisters used to rule here before… Before SHE came."

"Who is she?" asked Emma, making a dark look fall over the witch's face.

"I suppose you wouldn't know," said the witch. "She is Queen Dorothy, and if she wants you dead my dear… Well...Nothing and no one will get in her way until you are."

.

.

.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks to all the lovely reviews! I'm happy you're excited for Oz! I have a lot of ideas spinning in my head that want to burst out into word processor. Hah. Here is a quick update for all of you!

Dis: I don't own OUAT

.

.

.

Regina had been waiting for this moment. As soon as she heard the screech of tires outside her door she calmly placed the spoon she was using to stir her tea with on a small dish and picked up the tea cup as her door burst open. She sat at her table, brow lifted in question, sipping her tea as a breathless Snow, Charming, and Neal poured into her dining room. She made a show of looking at her floor; now wet with the mud and leaves they had tracked in, before setting her cup down with a soft clink onto the saucer.

"To what do I owe this random visit at…" She looked at the clock hanging on her wall. "Midnight. _Honestly_, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Emma. Is she here?" asked Snow, making Regina sigh.

"No, but Henry is, and he's sleeping so don't even _think_ about waking him up."

"So you know?" asked Charming, accusation in his voice.

"Know what? I'm a sorcerous not a mind reader," snapped Regina, rising from her chair, tightening the belt on her silky blue robe.

"Emma left us all notes that she was going to go after Hook," said Snow. "We have to stop her. She shouldn't do this alone."

"Emma told me her plan, yes, and I'm sorry to say you're a bit late to stop her. She's long gone and before you yell and scream and wake up my son I'll tell you that Emma is a big girl and she can make her own decisions."

"But… Hook," said Charming, stull unbelieving.

"Hm," said Regina. "Apparently women finding love with a man below their station runs in the family."

It got her what she wanted, a small rise out of David, who looked about ready to hit something. Snow put a calming hand on his shoulder, whispering for him to calm down. Neal, Baelfire, looked like he was about to throw up all over the place. Rest assured he'd be cleaning it up if he did.

"I don't know why you're so upset," said Regina. "He helped us find Henry, saved David, and quite possibly saved us all by keeping Pan busy. If Emma wants to go rescue him, by all means, let her. You saw how they were before he pushed her to Charming."

"You're just saying that because you can get your claws into Henry when she's gone," said Neal, making Regina's hackles rise, and she put on the familiar smile that made all in the room squirm.

"Yes, that is exactly my plan." She rolled her eyes, gesturing for the door. "Get out of my house before I toss you out."

"At least tell me she didn't go unarmed," said Snow.

Regina paused at this, looking at Snow. "No. She didn't. She had her sword, magic beans, and some pixie dust. She's a capable woman and I'm certain our Sheriff will be back with her pirate lover in time to make all our lives hell again by the end of the week. Now, get out."

Reluctantly they filed out, Neal casting a look up the wooden stairs before walking out the door. Charming went to his truck and Snow paused on Regina's porch. Regina was about to slam the door in her face when Snow looked up at her. Regina remembered the look on her face, the look of a mother scared for her child.

"Do you know where she went?" she asked.

"No."

"There are so many other places…" whispered Snow. "Thank you for telling us what you did. David worries and I won't be surprised if he decides to follow after her."

"Don't give me your thanks," said Regina softly. "I may have started forgiving you for Daniel, you were indeed just a child and I see it now how my hate for you was unwarranted." Tinker Bell might have helped her with that as well. A smile came to Snow's face along with hope in her eyes, which was quickly squashed by Regina's next words. "But I will never, EVER, forgive you for killing my mother."

With that, she slammed the door.

.

.

.

Emma was processing, or at least was trying to, but she was finding it super hard. She was in Oz, where the evil queen Dorothy ruled the land with an iron first and had just been saved by the renegade wicked witch. The only thing that was correct about this land so far was that she had to continue to follow the yellow brick road and with this queen already after her Emma knew that this journey was going to be tougher than usual.

Then again, everything in her life thus far has been far from easy.

"What's your name?" asked Emma, stopping to stare at the witch who looked bored leaning up against the tree.

"It's Elphaba," answered the witch.

"Right. Okay. I'm Emma and I need your help to save that pirate you saw."

"Why should I help you? What do I get out of it?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know? The satisfaction of sticking it to Dorothy?"

"I like you," said Elphaba before turning serious. "The queen is a dangerous woman. You have no idea what she's capable of."

"In my world, there is a story about this place," said Emma. "Dorothy was a little girl with no magic. How did she get so powerful here?"

"She came from the sky one day, much like you. My youngest sister took her in. Always so trusting she was. I didn't like that she befriended the traveler so quickly and she must have spilled her secret to Dorothy. My sister was beautiful but was born without the ability to walk. Our father fashioned a pair of ruby red shoes that enabled her to do so, magical shoes that protected the wearer from the effects of magic and enabled them to do what they wish so long as they wished for it strongly enough. My sister was told to never take them off by anyone outside the family, and to keep them hidden… Somehow Dorothy got them."

Elphaba looked away, a pained look on her face. So far, Emma did NOT like this story. She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly cold as the wind picked up making the dead leaves dance over the yellow bricks.

"I found Nessie under a pile of rubble in the fields by Munchkinland. Dorothy had taken her shoes, and then used their magic to kill her. I went to my parents to try and warn them but Dorothy… She made them believe I killed Nessie for her shoes. I tried to break through to them, and I let my anger control me and I attacked Dorothy: which was the final straw for my father. He banished me… Later on I got word that my parents were dead. I ran to my cousin's land in the south only to find she was under a sleeping spell. One I'm certain Dorothy cast upon her."

"Sonuvabitch," whispered Emma, pulling her hand through her hair. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"To show you what you're up against. She's rotted hearts, minds, and souls. The only reason I'm alive is because it pleases her to see me suffer. Now she rules all of Oz, and though everyone now sees the error of taking her side over mine: it is too late."

If Snow was here, Emma was certain her mother would preach about how it was never too late. If Charming was here he'd probably not trust the witch but Emma felt that no lies have passed through Elphaba's lips. Emma had no allies here, and now she was regretting not bringing someone with her, but it was too late now and this witch was all she had. So she walked up to her now, a pleading look on her face.

"Please help me find him. I know you don't know me, and maybe it's too late but maybe it isn't. If you help me then dammit I'll help you with whatever you need to defeat this bitch."

Elphaba seemed to ponder this, struggles and insecurities running through her mind. Emma knew what it was like to battle someone on your own and she hoped the lure of a partnership could tempt the witch to take her side. Emma watched as the witch tossed her head back and released a long sigh.

"_Fine_," she said. "By now the guard will be back to the castle. We need to move. Hold still."

The witch brought her hand forward and Emma gasped as a jolt of green magic surrounded her. She watched as her body and clothes transformed before her eyes. She went from a red leather jacket to a black one and her blonde hair turned a startling red. Looking down she wore black boots that looked an awful lot like the witch's and her jeans had darkened to black as well. Emma looked up, confused and the witch shrugged while opening a pouch attached to the belt that held her dagger.

"She knows what you look like. Here." The witch tossed an amulet at Emma and she stared down at it. It was a black bird with its wings outstretched and in its beak was what looked to be a pearl but deep within its recesses green smoke swirled. "It's a protection spell. A few of us have them still. C'mon. We need to get off this road and deeper into the woods if you want to avoid her men. They don't venture too deeply."

Emma clasped the necklace around her neck before following the witch into the woods. Leaves crunched below her new boots and twigs snapped as she pushed them out of her way. The wind picked up some more, lifting her new red curls off her shoulders and into her face. Elphaba, El, laughed while stopping at a large tree that was as wide as her car.

"Feel that? She's searching for us. Don't worry, that amulet will keep you out of sight." She reached for a small knot in the tree and pressed. Emma stepped back as a portion of the tree opened. El entered first and Emma followed, the tree closing behind her. "Come now, down we go."

Emma looked around the very small room and her eyes landed on a ladder. The witch was already lowering herself down so she followed her. Within moments her feet landed on soft dirt. El walked to a wall and with a wave of her hand: mud, roots, and leaves separated to reveal a door. The emerald door had a glittering knob that left her wondering if there was a crabby munchkin on the other side ready to tell her she couldn't enter.

"They will be wary of you, because you are a traveler much like Dorothy was," said El, looking over her shoulder. "Leave me to deal with them. There aren't many of us left, but enough to cause havoc here and there."

She reached out her green hand and pushed open the door. Emma entered and what greeted her made her breathless. Gone was the dead forest and in its place was a lavish room with black marble floors and plum draperies. Though the colors were dark it somehow felt inviting. The door closed behind them and she turned to see it transform into a white, marbled fireplace. A click of heels had her turning back toward El and following her to a different room. She could hear chatter but it suddenly stopped when she entered.

"What is this?" asked another woman wearing a purple dress that stopped at her knees, black leggings, and bright green ankle boots that had feathers all on the outside of them. Her blonde hair was twisted into dual braids that fell to her waist. "Elphaba?"

"Calm yourself Jenny," said El. "This is Emma. The queen wishes her dead."

"The traveler we've all been hearing about," said Jenny, eyes narrowed. "Have you not learned from your sister's mistake? We do NOT trust travelers!"

Elphaba launched at the woman, green face inches from hers: leering at her and practically growling through her teeth. The woman balked slightly but didn't move. El calmed herself down enough to take a step back and a deep breath. She looked at Emma then nodded.

"I understand your concern but I trust her. She is after the man that came through two nights ago. The one with the hooked hand…He is her… True love."

Emma was about to argue, about to deny it, but the woman suddenly skipped in her direction with a bright smile on her face. Emma was taken aback by how fast her tune changed. She eyed the woman in the bright purple dress, the hand at her side ready to take hold of her sword if need be. Emma could see that she had green eyes and she was starting to get uncomfortable with how close the woman was to her.

"Yes. I see it. New love. True love you say? Perhaps. However, why is she here?" asked Jenny.

"I'm going to help her," said El, making Jenny gasp and the man that had been sitting silently at the table stand with a scowl on his face.

"Elphaba you can't be serious," he said and Emma took in his closely shaved head, bright blue eyes, and the open white tunic that showcased his chest. Upon looking closer, Emma could see a scar peeking out right about where his heart would be. He wore leather pants that reminded her of Hook's and brown leather shoes. "Dorothy is not to be trifled with."

"She sent her little dogs into the forest. MY forest." El put a hand to her head. "It is getting late. We will talk more in the morning. Emma is to be treated fairly in my home, do you understand?"

Both Jenny and the man nodded and El relaxed before leaving the three of them alone in the kitchen. Emma felt the scrutinizing gazes of Jenny and the man but she lifted her chin and refused to back down. She was Emma Swan and nothing and no one intimidated her.

"I'll show you where you can sleep," said Jenny softly, going in front of Emma and for the first time Emma noticed something. Wings. The woman had pink wings sprouting from her back and was hovering above the ground. Jenny caught her staring and smiled brightly while leading her down a hall with a few closed doors. She stopped in front of one and opened the door. "Here you are. I believe we haven't been properly introduced." Jenny curtsied mid-air. "I'm Jenny Jump, the half-fairy, at your service."

"I'm Emma Swan," said Emma, giving an awkward curtsy back, wishing they had shaken hands instead.

"You have magic, I feel it, and something else… There is something else about you that just _radiates_!"

"I'm nothing special," said Emma. "And I don't even use my magic."

"Why not?" asked the fairy.

"It always comes at a price." Emma opened the door further. "Thanks for showing me to the room. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams Emma."

.

.

.

"Hello Nick," said El, slowly taking a drink out of a simple white cup, a tea made with a mixture of herbs. She waited as he entered the small study and took a seat across from her. She had taken off her cloak and corset, relaxing now in her pants and blouse-like top. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Do you trust her?" he asked, blue eyes imploring.

"I do."

"Do you believe she can help us?"

"I'm not sure," said El, setting her cup down on the table beside her. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. "I brought her here because she spoke nothing but the truth and if Dorothy wants her dead…"

"Then there is something about her she fears," said Nick.

"Something she doesn't have for either of us," said El. "Otherwise she'd be trying harder to kill us both. Your old friend Crowe was leading the troops today. There was a reason why she sent her top agent."

"Crowe…" A flash of hurt danced through his blue eyes before rubbing his head. "I see."

"She influences him like she had you," said Elphaba. "You were easier to repair; all you needed was your heart: Crowe is in deeper with his loyalty." She laughed bitterly. "From what I hear he's always been her favorite."

"This I know," he said, standing, the metallic creak of his knees filling the room. "His mind is gone. I know there might not be hope for him."

"Who knows," said El, grabbing her cup to take another drink. "Perhaps this Emma will bring new light to our situation. We travel at dawn, when her magic is the weakest. I think it's long overdue that we visit my old, dear friend Glinda."

"The last time you two met she nearly killed you," said Nick, concern evident in his eyes, but El waved that concern away.

"That was before. Now, things are different, and she protects many on the run from Dorothy. She will side with us if not for me then for the purpose of the traveler's visit. After all, she of all people would be able to detect the goodness within the girl."

.

.

.

Heels clicked on emerald colored stairs as a woman descended further into the depths of her castle. Lifting up the skirt of her glittering green gown made the guards standing nearest her protecting the cells remember why it was they followed her. The ruby red slippers glittered in the dank dungeon and once she reached the bottom she dropped the skirt of her dress and marched forward like a mad woman. Her brown eyes were sharper than her ruby-colored nails and she had a sneer on her face that had all around her standing just a little straighter out of fear. She stopped at a cell and twisted her head to one of the guards.

"Open it."

He did so quickly and slowly she entered the cell her smile tight as she sauntered over to the dark traveler that had entered her realm days ago. She had been ready to keep him as a pet, until he refused her advances and insisted he needed to leave. She tossed him to the dungeons, hoping to change his mind: because they were so much fun to play with when they broke on their own instead of her taking their hearts to get them to listen. Then, her seeing crystal ball had come to life in time for her to see a woman fall from a portal much like the man had entered from. A feeling of dread had come over her and she had clasped at the necklace around her throat upon seeing who it was.

This woman would be her undoing.

Crowe had failed in obtaining her, that blasted witch getting in her way once more! So now, she would speak to the man with the missing hand. She had taken the hook away from him but had a feeling she'd be returning it to him soon. Now, she reached up and gripped him harshly by the jaw and he groaned from his spot against her wall: arms and legs shackled.

"Wake up, Mr. Jones," she purred, nails digging into his skin, crescent indents threatening to fill with blood. "I have a few questions for you."

"Not that I've ever complained about a woman manhandling me…" He worked his jaw as she released it. "I kindly ask that you keep those deadly hands to yourself."

"You forget who you are talking to!" she shouted, making the walls shake, but it did not seem to faze him one bit. She lifted her hands and the image she saw in her crystal ball formed between her fingers. She smiled slowly when seeing his eyes widen slightly before he thought to school his features. "Ah, so you DO know her."

"I don't know who that is," he said.

"You do, and you will tell me, or I will kill you," she said, ripping open his shirt, one hand now hovering dangerously over his chest. "I'll take your heart and turn it to dust."

"Well, then," he said, leaning as far forward in his chains as he could, his sneer just as dark as hers. "What are you waiting for?"

She growled, her hand going up to his face to slap him, leaving nail marks across his cheek. All he did was chuckle and she saw red. She thrust her hand into his chest and grinned while squeezing his heart. Her dark eyes met his very tempting blue before she ripped his heart out of his chest. He gasped, moaning slightly from the pain as she looked at her treasure, tsking at what she saw.

"My, my Mr. Jones," she said, holding up his mostly black heart, save for a small part of it right in the middle. "Someone has been a very, very naughty boy indeed. Funny, how you resist my charms, when you're just as dark as me. How many have you killed to make your heart so black?"

"None of your bloody business," he wheezed and she chuckled, eyes glowing a soft green.

"Oh, it will be… When I'm done with you, whatever affiliation you have with that girl will be gone." She leaned forward, lips close to his ear. "How I will love watching you kill her."

"Never," he gasped.

"Sorry my dear," said Dorothy, squeezing the heart a little more, fingers glowing as bright as the light now in her eyes, green magic entering the beating heart in her hand. "I'm afraid you'll have no choice."

.

.

.

**TBC**…

Reviews welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Last night's eppy just… just… *internal squeal of joy*… am at home for the day and finally decided to sit down and write so long as my stomach participates! Thanks to those that read and review… ur reviews make me smile as much as Hook's touching speeches to Emma!

Dis: I don't own OUAT

.

.

.

She knew she was dreaming. She stood on the main deck of the Jolly Roger, the wind blowing blonde curls in her face, wearing a bright yellow sundress. It was a vivid dream because she could smell the sea air, hear the wind rattling the sails, and feel the smooth deck beneath her bare feet. A dull sound of booted heel against wood had her looking over her shoulder, a wide smile forming on her face, as she took in the Captain of the ship.

"I've been looking for you," she whispered, stepping up to him, her toes brushing against the leather of his boots.

"I know," he answered, taking both of her hands. Surprised, she looked down when feeling nothing but warm skin. His hook was gone. She snapped her head back up, eyes widening as questions formed on her tongue. "It's just a dream, Emma."

"I-I know."

"You shouldn't have followed me," he said, pressing his forehead to hers, the warmth imprinting itself on her forehead, strands of her blonde hair caressing his stubble covered cheeks.

"Why?" she asked, hands sliding up to rest on his chest, a dark feeling rushing through her because something felt wrong. She looked up once more, her nose brushing against his, and their lips were so close they were sharing their next breath. "What's wrong?"

"She's going to make me hurt you," he said, the words making her become chilled. Where it had been sunny before a gloom took over. She took a step back and the piercing blue of his eyes suddenly started flashing green. "I don't want to hurt you… You need to leave."

"I'm not going to leave you here," she said through gritted teeth, the punishing wind doing its best to knock her over. Icy water started pouring over the rails onto the deck, curling around her ankles and over the tops of her feet, threatening to pull her overboard. "I'm going to find you and we're going to go home together."

He smiled sadly, a trembling hand grasping the sword still in its holster. She took a step forward and he snapped his head in a negative motion. She saw sweat forming on his brow as well as ripples of something slithering beneath his skin. Finally, gone was the pirate she loved and in his place was someone different. He had a maniacal look on his face, a sickening grin that made her stomach drop, and while straightening he took out his sword.

"Emma, my lovely swan, shall we dance? Killing you will bring me such pleasure," he murmured.

"Killian," she gasped, eyes snapping open as she jackhammered up in bed.

She brought a hand up to her chest, as if trying to quiet her thundering heart. Tossing her legs over the edge of the bed she leaned forward, running both hands through her hair: fingers clenched at the back of her head as her dream flashed over and over again in her mind. It was so real. Had it been a warning from him to her? Or was her imagination running wild?

She rushed into the bathroom, happy for the modern day toilets, sinks, and showers. Was this Dorothy's doing? Perhaps Oz? If she remembered the movie right he came from her world as well. Not knowing when her next shower would be she made use of the plumbing and dressed in a new pair of underwear, her bra, a blue tank-top and the jeans that were still enchanted to look black. She towel-dried her hair, not used to the red color quite yet, and then brushed her teeth and slipped on some deodorant. After slipping on her boots and now black jacket she strapped on her sword and the belt which held the beans and pixie dust.

Deciding to leave her pack in the room for now she followed the path back to the kitchen she'd been in before. Sitting there, drinking what smelled like coffee, was the man from the night before. He looked strong, like he could give as good as he got in a fight. His blue eyes followed her as she took a seat at the table and he continued to stare while calmly drinking his beverage.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, looking down at her hands, images of her dream making her give a little shake of her head. "Fine. Where's El?"

"Right here," said the witch, an extra bounce to her step as she opened a cupboard and took out some bread and a fruit that Emma didn't recognize. El started cutting the fruit, talking while doing so. "I suggest we eat quickly then head north to Glinda's refuge. If anyone can help against Dorothy it will be her."

"So between the two of you Dorothy is still more powerful?" asked Emma. "I somehow find that hard to believe."

"It's the shoes and their ability to repel our magic when fighting against her," said El, holding up some fruit. "Nick?"

He nodded as did Emma at her offer and soon the three of them were eating bread, fruit, and some kind of meat out of bowls. The fruit tasted like strawberries and the meat had the taste and texture of smoked jerky. She washed it down with the same thing Nick was drinking and soon the three of them were finishing gearing up. She had rushed back to the borrowed room and snagged her bag because she didn't want to be without it. Wearing the same clothes in Neverland for over a week had been awful as had not having a toothbrush. The bag fit easily enough over her shoulders and it wasn't a hindrance to her mobility.

Emma returned in time to watch Nick pull on a brown duster and a matching bowler cap. He had on a belt and tucked in the holster was a small hatchet. Well, at least she now had an idea as to who he was, especially with the sound of metal grinding together met her ears while he walked. The Tin Man. NOT what she expected, but she had been surprised before. She remembered the scar, which was now covered by a different white shirt, and had to wonder if he had lost his heart in the same way she was accustomed to.

And how he got it back.

"Jenny still pouting in her room over not being allowed to come?" asked El, shrugging into a leather coat that reminded Emma of Rumpelstiltskin's on Neverland. El was looking ever much the part of the evil Wicked Witch of the West. The only thing missing was her pointed hat and broom.

"Indeed she is," said Nick.

"She'll get over it," said El, taking the lead out of the kitchen and back to the magical fireplace. "Someone needed to stay behind and keep watch over things."

Within moments they were back in the woods and Emma had to appreciate the outside air, even though it was a little cold. The dead trees were more than a little disconcerting and Emma was half expecting them to wake up and start shouting profanities at her. Then again, none of them had lush fruit dangling off the branches to pick.

"Be on guard. Though she rests during the day she has many eyes doing her bidding for her."

El walked to a tree and knocked out a rhythm that sounded freakishly like '_somewhere over the rainbow'_. A piece of the tree slid open and El pulled three brooms out of the tree and Emma's eyes widened as she was tossed one. The Tin Man and Witch easily straddled their brooms and both looked at her expectantly.

"Are you _serious_?" asked Emma, eyeing her broom.

"You've never ridden a broom before?" asked El.

"Do I look like Harry Potter to you?" asked Emma.

El and Nick shared a look, confusion evident in their expressions before looking back at Emma, both asking: "Who?"

"Never mind," she muttered, eyeing the broom with distaste before settling over it stiffly. She had a death grip on the contraption and she watched as, with a kick of their legs, her two companions were levitating in the air. She jumped, but nothing happened. She just landed back on her feet. "How do I work this thing?"

"Magic," said El. "I know you have it which is why we're going this route. It's _much_ faster."

"I've only used it a few times."

"Successfully?" asked El.

"Yes, but-" What was she so afraid of? She knew her magic was good. Both Rumpelstiltskin and Regina made comments on it along with Tinker Bell. She had fears about it, yes. Magic had separated her and her parents, it was the reason the father of her child looked at her like she was some kind of alien, but it was also how she got her son back. Now Hook, Killian, needed her: and if she had to use magic to do it… "Okay. Just… Give me a second."

Closing her eyes she relaxed her grip on the broom. She thought of her love for Henry, her parents, Hook… She thought of her dream, and how she wanted to get to him before Dorothy poisoned him against her. She wanted to kiss him again and tell him that she loved him to. That their kisses in Neverland HAD meant something to her as did all the other things he did for her not only in Neverland but Storybrooke as well. He had come back for her, and now she had come back for him.

"There you go, Dear," said El and Emma opened her eyes to see that she was a good seven feet off the ground. Once again she gripped the broom tightly and she dropped a couple inches due to her fear. "Relax! Before you crash into a tree!"

"Okay. Okay! I got this!" Emma took a few calming breaths. "How do I steer this thing?"

"Just feel it, Emma," said Nick, being surprisingly helpful. "The broom can sense what you want to do and where you want to go. It's all about making that connection. "

"Uh huh… Okay."

"Look at the tops of the trees, think of the path you wish to take, and the broom will do the rest," said El. "Relax. Build that confidence and you'll be doing twists and flips in no time."

"Yeah that's a NO on the flips," said Emma, adjusting her position on her broom before looking up. "Okay broom. Take me up there." Nothing happened. "Dammit. UP!"

The broom shot up into the sky and she let out a squeak as she tightened her legs and hands around it. It was like the power tower in reverse because as soon as she got to her location the broom eased to a stop and that fruit she had eaten a moment ago was threatening to come back up. Dual chuckles had her looking up, panting from the adrenaline, to the amused stares of Nick and El. She seriously felt like a terrified cat stuck up in a tree.

"Shall we?" asked El, easily turning her broom to face north.

"Yeah," said Emma, determined more than ever to nail the whole flying a broom thing. "Let's go."

.

.

.

Snow cupped her mug of hot chocolate, the encounter she had with Regina still running through her mind. She didn't like what she had done, had regretted it the moment Cora's heart had been put back into her chest. All for Rumpelstiltskin who had been just as evil as Cora in his glory days. Perhaps when her heart had returned to her the combined magics of her and Regina could have saved him but it did not help to dwell in the past.

Now, in the present, she was worried about her daughter. She was alone in an unknown world and it hurt Snow greatly that she hadn't been asked to help. Emma was her daughter, her friend: and she had expected to be included in the plan to save Hook. Though she didn't say it in her letter, Snow caught the hints that the main reason she was doing it alone, was because she feared she would have been talked out of it.

And her letting Regina in on her secret mission twisted the knife all the more.

"Snow?" A warm, comforting hand rested itself on her shoulder and she closed her eyes, leaning her cheek against the top of her husband's hand. "What are you thinking about?"

"Emma…" She straightened herself on the stool, looking down at her barely touched cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon. The letter sat on top of some junk mail, smoothed out with care and practically glaring at her. "Why didn't she want us to come with her, David? Did she think we'd be unsupportive of her heart's desire?"

"I don't know," he said, pressing a kiss atop her head, hands running up her cardigan covered arms. "All we can do is wait."

"No." She twisted in her seat. "We don't have to wait. We could follow her. I know she didn't include us because she thought we wouldn't support her in her decision but David, I NEED to be there for my daughter. We need to go after her."

David nodded, pressing one more kiss to her temple. "Let me get some people rounded up to help us. Ruby pouted over having missed all the "fun" last time. I'm sure she'd be willing to come with."

"Don't tell Gold," said Snow. "I'd be fine with it being just you, me, and Ruby. Maybe Tinker Bell? Though she's been settling in with Wendy and helping her after the deaths of her brothers… Though helping with another rescue mission might help her stay in Blue's good graces. We need Gold here in case Pan somehow makes it into Storybrooke."

"I'll see what I can do," said David. "We're really going to do this, huh? Go on another adventure?"

"I guess we are," said Snow with a smile, cupping his face with her hands. "I know I said I wanted another baby but it wouldn't feel right with Emma AND Hook not being here."

"Snow I love you," said David. "We'll have another child someday, but you're right, with Emma being in danger… It wouldn't feel right. Give me a couple hours and I'll get the people rallied."

.

.

.

"So you have no idea where Emma went?" asked Ruby, leaning against the counter. Leroy, Tinker Bell, Gran, and Ariel along with her Prince Eric were in the diner as well and listening in.

"No," said David. "It could have been the Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, or somewhere else but Snow is adamant about going after her. You aren't obligated to come with us but your help would be appreciated."

"Someone needs to stay here to protect the town in case Pan finds a way back," said Tinker Bell. "I'm thinking I'd do better work here with Regina and Rumpelstiltskin in keeping him out. And there's Wendy…"

"And that's fine," said Charming, running a hand through his hair before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "She's my daughter. I have to go. I can't ask any of you to follow me, but you needed to know that we're planning on leaving."

"And Hook?" asked Leroy. "You really ready to call him son-in-law?"

David winced. "Whatever makes Emma happy."

"I'm in," said Ruby, making Gran take her by the arm and pull her back into the kitchen. A lot of yelling ensued but Ruby soon came out with a victorious look on her face. "I'll go pack and meet you at your place in an hour."

"You best take good care of her or you'll have me to deal with," said Granny, non-too-happy about Ruby going on an expedition without her.

"I will," said David. "I need to go make preparations for myself."

"Let me come," said Ariel, standing quickly from her stool. David observed her now in her pencil skirt, green blouse, and loose hair. On her arm was the bracelet Regina had given her. "I'd like to help."

"Ariel, no," said Eric. "I just only found you again. I don't wish for anything to happen to you."

"Snow is my friend," said Ariel. "And she needs help in getting Emma back."

"Maybe there is a way you could help," said David. "Is there any way for you to contact your mermaid friends back in Neverland? Maybe try and figure out where Pan sent Hook so that we know what we're dealing with?"

"I can try," said Ariel, turning to Eric before he could argue. "Please let me do this! It's the least I can do!"

"Okay," he said, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "Just be careful. No unnecessary risk."

"I will." She placed a quick and sweet kiss on his cheek. "I'll try and make it back as soon as I can!"

David clapped Eric on the shoulder as Ariel left, a show of support from a fellow man who also had a strong-minded counterpart. David then nodded at everyone else in the diner before exiting and almost knocked Belle over onto the sidewalk. He steadied her and she smoothed out her plum peacoat before jamming her hands in the pockets.

"I just ran into Ariel," said Belle, shifting on her feet. "She said something about a mission?"

"Ah, yeah, Snow and I are going after Emma," said David, zipping up his jacket and placing his hands into the coat pockets to ward off the chill.

"Alone?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Ruby is coming along," said David.

"Does Rumple know?" she asked, the wind picking up to flutter the hem of her brown skirt around her knees. Leaves danced and scuttled across the paved streets. Winter was going to be upon them soon. The trees were already painted oranges and reds and the grass was started to lose its vibrant color of green. He had woken up to seeing frost on the windows of his truck and for the first time he was missing the warmer temperatures of Neverland.

"No, and he doesn't have to know," said David, making her frown.

"Well I'm not keeping it from him."

David loved Belle, really he did, but she had a knack for blowing secrets right out of the water. Something his wife sometimes did as well, but the both of them did it with good intentions. However, he didn't want Gold in on this because whenever he stuck his nose into things he was always wanting to make deals to ensure their safety or increase their chances of success. That would be good, if the price wasn't always so high.

"Look, Belle, I'm not asking you to keep it from him," he said, forming his words carefully. "You can tell him but I'd appreciate it if you'd wait until we left. I don't want to chance him insisting he comes when Pan could show up at any minute. I need him here for Henry."

"But Regina and Tinker Bell will be here," she said.

"And with him here it will increase their chances of success should Pan find a way to attack."

"Fine," she said after a moment. "I'll wait until tomorrow to tell him. But only then. I hate keeping things from him."

"Thank you," he said earnestly. "Ariel is going to Neverland to see if we can get any information on where Pan sent him, until then I'll be at the apartment with Snow and Ruby. I'm trusting you now to keep your promise."

"I will," said Belle. "And good luck getting Emma back."

.

.

.

"Something is wrong," said Dorothy Gale, Queen of Oz. She sat in her throne room atop a chair made of jade and upholstered with the finest materials of Oz, legs crossed and showing a very scandalous amount of skin. She did not care, for not only did she appreciate the looks of lust on some of her subjects faces when they gazed upon her it also showcased the ruby slippers she wore. The slippers signified her POWER over them and the constant reminder of what happened if one of them should ever betray her. She lazily turned her head to the side to stare at her very handsome General. His hair was the color of the wheat in her home state she remembered running through as a child. His eyes were greener than any prairie and his skin was bronzed perfectly as if the sun had placed delicate kisses upon his body. He was her weakness, which is why she often kept him close. "How is our prisoner doing?"

"He spoke her name this morning in his sleep. Emma."

"He fights my magic," she said with a frown. "I was hoping he'd be awake and ready to serve me by now. I fell she is somehow hindering me of my complete possession of him."

"It will just take time your majesty," said Crowe with a bright smile. "You, my beautiful queen, always have finished what you've started."

"Indeed I have."

Dorothy stood from her chair and a sudden hush befell her court. She smiled, walking carefully to the middle of the room, her heels clicking against the marble floor delicately. Upon finding the perfect stop she lifted up her hands and smirked evilly as they all flinched. She could taste their fear and it was delicious. She waved her hands and green smoke infused with electricity swirled like a violent tornado, making her hair threaten to fall out of place atop her head. Finally, the image of Emma appeared, with hair brighter than Crowe's and eyes even greener.

She hated her as well as the aura of GOODNESS that came from her.

"THIS is Emma. She is a danger to Oz. She is a criminal and must be found. I will reward whoever brings her to me handsomely. Dead or alive... Though I'd prefer dead."

She flicked her wrist and soon numerous pictures with Emma's face on it fluttered to the floor with the words WANTED and REWARD stamped on them. Some picked up a photo quickly while others hesitated, as if the papers had teeth ready to bite off their delicate fingers if they touched it. Eventually everyone help a photo of the girl and she felt a smile of satisfaction start to spread across her face.

"Why should we? Why should we help you?" said a masculine voice from the crowd.

"WHO SAID THAT?" she shouted, eyes glowing green, and suddenly the people parted until all that was left standing was a munchkin man with salt and pepper hair that curled atop his head. He looked like a blueberry in his all blue suit. A blueberry she wanted to squish beneath her heel. "You DARE defy me?"

"I'm not scared of you," he said, lifting his chin. "I'm done doing your bidding. You've brought nothing but pain to the Emerald City, to OZ, why should we help you any longer?"

"You should…" She made a fist and suddenly the brave citizen was gasping for breath. His pudgy face turned red and his little legs kicked. She heard horrified gasps around her and that only added fire to her flame and with a flick of her wrist she snapped the munchkin's neck and let him drop to the floor. "Because I am your queen and disobeying me will be your undoing!" Her wild eyes took in the shocked expressions of the people of Oz. "GO!"

They scattered like spooked cattle in a summer storm. Dorothy smoothed out her dress and hair before stepping around the body of the dead man. Soon, Crowe was beside her and she shrugged off his hand as he tried to place it on her shoulder. She was on a mission now and she would not stop. She ordered him to go check on their prisoner before rushing to her tower. Her sanctuary. Up the stairs she ran, even when her feet hurt and her ankles threatened to break she kept going until finally she was at the highest point in Emerald City. She went to the balcony, throwing open the doors, starling birds away. She looked ever much like the Evil Queen of Oz, body shaking with rage, fingertips crackling with energy. Finally she let out a piercing scream, reaching out to the skies, enabling them to darken and flash. Suddenly, the screeching howl of monkeys filled the air and she smirked as hundreds of flying demons swirled around her, ready to do her bidding.

"Find her my pretties," she whispered, knowing they could hear her every word. "Find the one I seek and kill her. KILL HER AND ALL WITH HER! GO NOW! LET IT BE DONE!"

It wasn't until the last monkey was out of sight that she allowed her body to collapse onto the floor. She felt the smooth stone against her hot cheeks and warm palms and closed her eyes. A weak gesture with her hand had the door closing and latching to keep anyone from coming in. She reached down and pulled off the ruby shoes then cradled them against her chest as if they were an infant.

"Shhh," she cooed. "Soon everything will be right as rain… Everything is fine… I always win… I… Always… Win."

.

.

.

Emma was getting the hang of this whole flying thing. She was starting to relax, enjoying the breeze as it ruffled her hair. She was currently over a large lake, the water sparkling like glitter thanks to the strong sun. The grass was a vibrant green and in the distance she could see a field of flowers and she had to wonder if those were the poppies that put you to sleep. She could also make out the yellow brick road and its winding path over the land of Oz.

Her thoughts trailed to Hook and instantly her heart gave a little pang. She'd make this Glinda person help them no matter what. Even if her and El were on bad terms it was no excuse to let the people of this realm continue to suffer. She had been spending too much time with her mother because this little thing called hope was growing stronger and stronger. Her success at getting Henry back was making her believe that she could get Hook back as well.

"Well, THAT isn't good," said Nick ahead of her and Emma was startled out of her thoughts when seeing that both El and Nick were stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Emma and she followed their line of sight. There, ahead of them, was a cloud of black and it was getting closer and closer. "What is it?"

"Trouble," said El, frantically looking around. "We need to take cover before they see us."

A screech in the distance had Nick taking out his hatchet and Emma watched, amazed, as a glowing light surrounded it and enlarged it into a large battle axe. El gripped her broom with one green hand, a sneer marring her face as she conjured a ball of fire.

"What are those things?" shouted Emma, panicking slightly as the flying figures got closer and closer. Though she had a sinking feeling she knew EXACTLY what they were. She had been hoping that during her small stay in Oz that she wouldn't encounter the things.

"Dorothy's flying monkey demons!" shouted El. "They've found us!"

**TBC**…


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Okay, so the preview to the next part of the season had me SQUEALING because it's the WICKED WITCH and she's going to be in OUaT like I've been waiting for! Unf! I'm so pumped for this and if they make her somewhat of a good character like I have I just…might…die. A little. Just a little. ;p

Also, Happy Holidays!

Dis: I don't own OUaT

.

.

.

"_Sonuvabitch_," gasped Emma.

"To the trees!" shouted Nick. "We can lose some of them in there!"

El and Nick tilted the tips of their brooms downward and were soon traveling to the ground at a dangerous slope. Emma took a few breaths before following behind them. The trip straightened over the glassy surface of the lake, the speed they were traveling making the water ripple in their wake. El waved her hand and a large wall of water hit the front line, the monsters roaring in rage before being overtaken by the large wave. Then, the trio was in the trees, and Emma was thankful that these ones had a bit of life to them to help cover their position. Above them leaves of gold, purple, and blue shielded them but Emma could still hear the frantic flapping of the monkey wings and their snarling rage.

They landed, Emma a little shakily, before each pressing their back into their own tree. Emma held her breath, panic welling in her while she reached back for her sword. El's eyes remained alert, darting to and fro over the still forest much like Nick was. It was when Emma was about to relax that they came crashing through the canopy, broken-off leaves and stick fluttering and falling downward along with the killer animals. Immediately El started throwing multiple fireballs while Nick launched at large groups, swinging his deadly battle axe with vigor. Emma gripped the sword tightly with two hands and started defensive maneuvers. She knew she wasn't great. She was certain that with his lessons with David that Henry had better form than she did.

Her teeth rattled as she slapped a monkey upside the head with the broadside of her sword but she grunted in pain as another gripped her hair and tried to fly off. Her eyes watered as her feet kicked in protest. Dropping her weapon she brought up both hands, ready to try and free herself but a sudden charge filled her and soon the monkey was being blasted back into the canopy of the trees, squealing as it cartwheeled in the air, and she was falling onto her ass. El laughed with glee upon witnessing the scene, starting the tail of one of the creatures on fire when it tried to grab at her in the way the other did Emma.

"Come, now, Emma," she said, clapping two hands together, the boughs of two trees bending with the same motions, clubbing more monkeys to the ground. "Use your magic!"

"I can't," she said through gritted teeth, making the witch scoff.

"You just did," she said simply.

"There are too many of them," grunted Nick, pushing more monkeys off his ax. He had scratches on his face, but instead of flesh and blood all Emma saw was shiny metal beneath the flaps of skin. Emma shuddered a little at the image but bent to pick up her weapon, standing back to back with El and Nick.

The monkeys swirled around them, jaws snapping, reaching out to grab at them. Then, a wail sounded, followed by another, and another, and Emma was soon surrounded by white smoke. El chuckled behind her, whispering the name '_Glinda'_ as the monkeys started to panic and retreat. Those unable to escape the smoke turned into butterflies, ladybugs, and other harmless insects and when the white clouds dissipated the only ones standing in the forest were El, Nick, Emma, and a woman in a white gown with pale white skin that almost glittered as much as her dress. Her hair was a bright blonde, even brighter than what Emma's used to be, and the only dash of color Emma could really see was a pendant around the witch's throat that had what looked to be a sapphire nestled between her breasts.

"Glinda," said El, hands clapping as she stepped forward. "Impeccable timing!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Glinda calmly, her tone soft.

"We need your help." El nodded toward Emma. "SHE needs your help. Dorothy is after her and has her loved one and honestly, don't you think we've played this game with her long enough?"

Glinda looked at Emma, studying her with a frown. She must've seen something she liked because Glinda nodded before turning her back on the trio. "You know where the base is from here. Be swift. You know Dorothy, she'll send more of them. The barrier, if you make it that far, will protect you." Then, with a flick of her wrists, she was gone in a puff of white smoke.

"You heard her," said El, walking to her discarded broom. "Let's move!"

.

.

.

Even though he was hanging against the wall, feet above the ground, with chain wrapped around him so tightly that it bit into his skin: he managed a grin so sarcastic it made Dorothy grit her teeth in annoyance. She rushed forward, stopping on the spot before her, the skirts of her dress swirling around her delicate ankles. She reached up, her nails digging into his skin of his jaw, clearly disappointed by the progress of her magic. It should have worked by now. He should have that glassed over expression Crowe had, should be begging to be released to have her will be done. Instead, she got his sarcasm, even though she saw a hint of swirling green in his eyes.

It was Emma. It had to be Emma. She held some sort of power over him. She had felt it, upon retracting his heart, a spark against her fingertips. Now, with a wave of her hand, a black box appeared midair. She gripped it and with a quick nod the lid opened to reveal his heart. She looked closer, and through the pink, green, and black she saw a small glimmer. A strand of gold had woven its way around his heart and she snarled while taking it into her hand and thrusting it in front of his face.

"What is this?!" she shouted.

"I do believe that is my heart," he said calmly.

"Don't get smart with me, Boy," she said with a sneer, making him chuckle.

"I'd wager I'm a bit older than you," he said with a wink. "Far from a BOY, luv."

"This Emma," said Dorothy, fingernails digging into his heart, making him grit his teeth. "Oh, look at that fire in your eyes. Yes, I know her name. She's more than just some woman in love with you. She's your soulmate. You see this golden thread? That's her… Your connection protects you." She put the heart back in her box, closing it, and making it vanish. "The longer your heart remains out of your chest the weaker that connection gets: and the faster you are mine. Of course, I could always kill her. It would speed up the process at least."

"Kill me now," he shouted, rearing forward against the chains, making them tighten all the more around him. "Kill me now and be done with it for if you touch a hair on her body I will end you." She said nothing, only smiled before turning her back to him. "YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Majesty!" shouted Crowe, coming down the stairs. "We have a situation."

"What _now_?" she asked, exasperated.

"There were complication in obtaining the traveler and her companions."

"What KIND of complication?" asked Dorothy as Hook perked up.

"The White Witch intervened."

All through the Emerald City, citizens stumbled and gasped in fear, as the city shook from Dorothy's rage. The only one to crack a smile was the pirate prisoner who mouthed the words: '_that's my girl'_ as his cell door closed with a loud slam.

.

.

.

"You want me to _what_?"

David, Snow, and Ruby stood in the foyer of Regina's home, a determined glint in all their eyes as the sorcerous looked at them as if they'd all grown a second head. Henry stood atop the stairs, listening in on the conversation, clad in his pajamas he'd worn the night before. Regina, always the early riser, had on an all-black business suit complete with black tights and pumps. The only color the splash of red painting her lips.

"Gold did the spell when we went to go find Henry," said Snow. "He taught you what you know. Certainly you know the spell."

"Well I do," said Regina, tilting her head up, sniffing. "Not that I will."

"Regina!" pleaded Snow at the same time Henry shouted: "Mom!"

"Henry!" said a surprised Regina, hand to her heart. "What are you doing up already?"

"I heard the knocking. Is it, true? Are you going after Mom?" At the hurt look on Regina's face, Henry clarified. "I mean, Emma?"

"We want to," said David. "We have the bean, and the people, but we need that extra ingredient. A location to hone in on."

"Mom…" Henry turned pleading eyes to Regina. "You have to help them! Please!"

"Henry…"

"You're always saying how you don't want to be viewed as a villain, even in your stories, and this is your chance. Do something for Snow and Charming, for me? Please?"

Regina sighed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "Very well. I need your blood, Snow. Charming's too. My version will be a bit… Different. We'll be able to see her-much like if we were using a looking glass."

Regina walked to a room and came back with a globe of Earth. With a flick of her wrist the globe was nothing but a white ball with a sharp spindle on top. She motioned for them to prick their fingers on the globe. Charming went first, a combination of wanting to find Emma and also protecting Snow if Regina was pulling a trick urging him to volunteer. Snow was next and soon the white globe was swirling with their blood, and finally a picture.

"Emma!" gasped Snow, watching as their daughter picked up what looked to be a broom before turning to a green-skinned woman wearing all black.

"Is that…" Ruby's question trailed off, Pre-Curse and Post-Curse memories looking for an answer. "The Wicked Witch of the West?"

"Working alongside Emma," said Regina, lips pursed. "Interesting."

"Do you know her?" asked Snow.

"I've heard of her. Very powerful but not as sinister as this land makes her out to be," said Regina. "Also, water won't kill her, _that's_ a myth."

"Dorothy is evil?" asked Henry. "Didn't see that coming."

"So we're going to Oz," said Snow, her eyes having yet to leave the globe. "We should go now! With this image fresh on our minds we might land close to her."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Ruby.

Together the trio went onto Regina's front lawn. David threw the bean and soon the swirling vortex was opening. Unlike last time, they were dressed for a trek into the unknown. Snow felt comfortable in a pair of cream colored pants and black boots with a loose, green tunic styled top. She had a cloak, much like the one she had in the Enchanted Forest, and it matched the one Red had save for hers was green. Ruby had on a pair of black leggings and a white top to go along with her cloak. David had on jeans, a t-shirt, and his trusty leather jacket. Of the three of them he looked the most out of place but he rather liked the jeans he wore and preferred them to the leather pants he had donned before. The three of them held hands. Snow looked over her should and met Henry's eyes. They shared a smile.

"We'll bring them home," she promised, right before they jumped into the portal, it closing immediately behind them.

.

.

.

Emma had been about to hop on the broom but a shift in the wind had her hesitating. Turning around full circle she frowned, eyebrows furrowing as she took in the leaves as they danced in the air. The wind picked up, red strands of her hair twisting around as El and Nick came to her side.

"Feel that?" asked El. "Someone is coming."

"Wait," whispered Emma as the green portal opened. "I think it's…" Three figured fell through, landing on top of each other, and Emma ran forward as they tried to untangle themselves. "Ruby? Mom? Dad?!"

"Aren't they a little young to be her parents?" asked Nick as the three people that had just arrived stood up and rushed to Emma. Shouts of '_it worked'_ and '_Emma_!' echoing in the woods.

"I'm certain there is a story there," said El as the women who looked like they could be sisters embraced.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emma, ready to pull away, but David had yet to relinquish his hold on her. She relaxed in the moment, eyes closing as his lips pressed to the top of her head, and for a moment she pretended everything was okay before stepping away.

"Like we'd let you fight this battle on your own!" Snow took her daughter's face in her hands. "You should have told us."

"I didn't want to be a bother," whispered Emma.

"Never," vowed Snow. "You'll never be a bother to us, Emma, and we are in Hook's debt as well. Us knowing that you love him would have made us want to fight with you all the more."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Emma, holding up her hands. "No one said anything about love."

"Please," said El, coming to stand beside Emma. "When will you stop fighting what you feel?"

"It's totally obvious," said Ruby. "I mean why else would you come here?" Ruby looked at the broom Emma was holding. "Nice broom."

"Look!" Emma was feeling pressured. Suddenly her parents were here, and Ruby, showing their support of HOOK and calling her out on her feelings for him. El wasn't much help either. Yes, she loved him, but she hadn't really been ready to preach it to the damn stars: much less her parents, without telling HIM first. The sonuvabitch made her fall in love with him and when she found him she was going to punch him in the face and then kiss the hell out of him. Now though? Now she wasn't comfortable talking about her feelings with anyone. "Can we get a move on? Glinda is expecting us."

"Indeed she is," said El. "However, with the added company, we'll have to sit in pairs."

"I can barely drive this thing myself!" shouted Emma as El and Nick mounted their brooms. Immediately Ruby went to Nick, wrapping her arms around him as he launched into the air, laughing excitedly as their disappeared over the trees. Snow went behind El, leaving Emma with David. Emma bit her lip nervously as Snow and El launched into the air. "David…"

"I trust in you, Emma. I believe in you," he said, touching her arm, and she smiled, straddling the broom with him following suit.

"Don't blame me if you fall off and break your neck," warned Emma.

"Wouldn't think of it," said David as they rose into the air, a bit unsteadily. She only almost hit a tree once and soon they were with the other, David looking a little pale and clenching the broom with white knuckles but otherwise unscathed. Soon, they were all headed north and within a few minutes a small town came into view, a shimmering dome of purple above it. From her vantage point Emma could make out the road made of golden bricks that looped around the town before jutting inside its borders. Waterfalls, large trees, and mountains surrounded the cozy looking town that had numerous cottages with smoke billowing out of their chimneys and what looked to be a town square filled with shops.

"Welcome to Munchkinland," shouted El over the wind before descending. Nick followed after her, leaving Emma to hover. "There's no place like home! Right, Nick?"

"Why am I not surprised that there's a Munchkinland?" muttered Emma, slowly following behind them. "I swear to God if there is a Lollipop Guild I just might lose it."

.

.

.

**TBC… **


End file.
